


Последняя звезда

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [15]
Category: Assorti, Seveneves - Neal Stephenson
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: «Как и любая приличная гроза, Каменный Ливень начался с внезапного удара грома» (с) Н. Стивенсон — Семиевие
Relationships: Kinder/Milky Way
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Последняя звезда

Еще одна падающая звезда вспыхнула, прочертив в молочном небе яркую, быстро гаснущую полосу. Этот след отразился в спокойной водной глади озера, как в огромном зеркале.

— Смотри, вторая, — Киндер улыбнулся, указывая вверх. Еще одна комета пролетела по белому небосводу. А через пару минут — и третья.

Милки смотрел на поверхность пруда, в котором отражалось все, что происходило наверху. Было грустно — ведь эта мирная картина падающих звезд на самом деле была предвестником настоящего апокалипсиса.

Всего два года назад, когда им предсказали сначала Белые Небеса, а потом Каменный Ливень, почти никто в это сначала не поверил. Посмеялись, пожали плечами, сняли множество видео и наклепали кучу мемов.

Милки ничем в этом отношении не отличался от большинства — ну какой апокалипсис мог быть, когда жизнь только начиналась и была так прекрасна? Они с Киндером тогда только-только познакомились. Милки приехал в Италию со старшим братом — у Марса были дела с Ферреро. А те принимали немецких родственников, среди которых был симпатичный молодой человек с искренней улыбкой.

Милки был им очарован. И Киндер не остался равнодушным — он в первый же вечер пригласил его прогуляться в шикарном саду, раскинувшемся вокруг особняка. Они шли по тропинкам, освещенным лишь луной. Милки восхищенно рассказывал про звезды и созвездия, горящие на темном полотне неба. Киндер держал его за руку и слушал так внимательно, будто познавал великие тайны вселенной.

Они поцеловались там же, в тенях, отбрасываемых фонарем около большой клумбы с чайными розами. Это было похоже на сказку — тонкий аромат цветов, очарование летней южной ночи и крохотные огоньки светлячков в кустах. И жар губ напротив, и горячие объятия, и все то, что последовало потом, в спальне Киндера на третьем этаже дома.

Когда Марс закончил свои дела, Киндер отправился вместе с Милки в Нью-Йорк. Они сняли квартирку в тихом квартале, Милки продолжил учебу, Киндер нашел работу. Они мечтали поехать летом к морю, гулять по песчаному берегу и пить пьянящие коктейли. И заниматься любовью среди тропических цветов.

Жуткое сообщение о том, что через два года Земля перестанет существовать, застало их прямиком в постели.

Милки не обращал внимания, так же, как и многие вокруг него. Но чем дальше, тем становилось все более очевидно, что это правда. Падения метеоритов, шумиха и суета вокруг, студенты, ушедшие в полный отрыв, ведь теперь незачем было учиться, планировать будущее, искать работу. Зачем, если вскоре весь мир канет в Лету?

Но Милки не позволял себе унывать. Не так он хотел провести последние дни своей жизни. Они с Киндером мечтали, любили друг друга — и никогда не говорили о том, что будет в конце. Они осуществили свое желание — поехали к морю, гуляли там среди пышной растительности, однако ни одного из них не оставляла мысль о том, как хрупка жизнь.

Когда минул срок, отмеренный учеными, и небо стало молочно-белого цвета, когда метеориты стали все чаще вспахивать земную твердь, они единодушно решили поехать сюда — на маленькое озерцо, скрытое в чаще леса, туда, где первый раз были на пикнике как парочка. Тихо и спокойно — лучшее место, чтобы встретить конец, не видя обезумевших людей и взбудораженный город, который стремился жить, пока для этого еще было время.

…Милки улыбнулся, смотря на пруд, в котором отражались летящие звезды. Хотя он понимал, что это были метеориты, куски того, что когда-то было Луной, он все равно про себя называл их звездами.

Жаль, что ни одна из этих звезд не могла исполнить самого горячего желания миллионов людей — отменить апокалипсис.

— Знаешь, если бы у меня была сеть, — Киндер обнял его, положив подбородок на плечо, — или удочка, я бы попробовал поймать одну звездочку. Они так напоминают серебристых рыбок.

Милки засмеялся.

— Верно. — Он коснулся босой ногой теплой воды. — Хочешь искупаться?

— Почему бы нет? — Киндер вскочил на ноги, гибкий и красивый, и у Милки в очередной раз защемило сердце. Почему все так несправедливо, почему должны умереть все без исключения? И не только молодые люди — сколько детей не доживут до осени… Да и самой осени, и зимы, и весны скоро не станет. В космосе будет одиноко вращаться раскаленный голый шар без малейших признаков жизни.

Киндер остался в одних плавках и рухнул в воду, обдав Милки тучей брызг.

— И правда теплая, — крикнул он, широкими взмахами доплывая до противоположного берега. Милки тоже скинул футболку и шорты, но в воду зашел аккуратно.

Падающие метеориты отражались в воде, но теперь из-за ряби, которая шла по поверхности озера, напоминали причудливые спирали.

Милки с улыбкой зачерпнул ладонями воду, в которой на мгновение мелькнул хвост кометы.

— Видишь? — он взглянул на Киндера. — Я поймал звезду.

Киндер смотрел на него так, будто Милки был сделан из стекла. Он быстро подплыл вплотную, поднял руку и нежно коснулся его щеки.

— Я тоже, — тихо шепнул Киндер, — поймал уже давно.

А потом он со смехом ухватил Милки за талию и поднял на руки.

— И я не хочу отпускать эту звездочку, — задорно произнес Киндер.

Милки улыбнулся и обвил его шею, вода из его ладоней пролилась на их сплетенные тела.

— Не отпускай.

Теплым вечером они поужинали и долго сидели, глядя на ночное небо, будто бы светящееся в наступившей мгле. Затем пошли в палатку и занялись любовью, страстно и яростно, ибо каждый знал — это в последний раз. Поцелуи с привкусом горечи были самыми лучшими в жизни Милки. Киндер стискивал его в объятиях, его глаза блестели в темноте палатки.

Но никто их них не пролил ни слезинки.

Утром, выйдя из палатки, Милки увидел, как прямо на них несется огромный метеорит, сверкая ярким огненным хвостом. Он еще был довольно далеко в небе, но было ясно — камень врежется именно сюда, и от озера и леса не останется и следа.

Это будет быстро.

Воздух раскалился, будто они сидели в огромной сковородке. Милки опустился на траву, глядя на приближающийся гигантский обломок многострадальной Луны, которая раньше мирно вращалась вокруг Земли, а теперь убивала всех тех, кто еще был жив.

Каменный Ливень начался. Лес вокруг занимался огнем, в воздухе чувствовался запах дыма. Озеро помелело — вода испарялась с его поверхности с бешеной скоростью.

Послышались шаги — сзади подошел Киндер, обнял Милки за талию и положил подбородок на плечо.

— Поймаем последнюю звезду, а? — весело спросил он, улыбаясь.

Милки улыбнулся и развернулся к нему. Жар приближающегося метеорита опалял кожу, стало почти невыносимо душно. Дым горящего леса ел глаза, и Милки стер слезы, катящиеся против воли.

— Поймаем.

Киндер потянулся к его губам. Шум падающего метеорита, треск и грохот заглушили на мгновение все звуки гибнущего мира.

А потом Милки ощутил удар.


End file.
